New Friend, Old Enemy
New Friend, Old Enemy is the fourth episode of the first season. Premise Michelangelo wants a human friend of his own, and it looks like Chris Bradford may be the one, but Bradford is just using him to get to the take down all the turtles. Synopsis Chris Bradford is training with Foot ninjas, when Xever opens the door, revealing Shredder. Shredder tells Bradford that Splinter is still alive training his own ninjas. Then tells him to hunt them down, with Xever aiding him, because he knows more about the underground of the city. Bradford and Xever begrudgingly agree to work together. The Turtles are jumping across the rooftops challenging each other on who can do the best flips. Raphael is the last one and instead jumps and tackles his brothers down. After getting up, the group hears a noise and quickly draw their weapons out only to find a cat. Mikey quickly grows fond of the cat and after hearing its owner call its name Mikey decides to return it to him despite his brothers disapproval. He goes down and is yelled at by the man and then assaulted by the cat, falling down the ladder escape. After a brief discussion about Mikey wanting to be friends with Chris Bradford they are quickly attacked by the Foot troops and while the heroes manage to hold their own at first they are soon attacked by Chris Bradford himself in his armor who gains the upper hand in the fight after that the police arrive and both escape before being spotted. Leo discusses the fight with Master Splinter how the battle was not a fair fight but Splinter attacks him and tells him he should seek victory not fairness. Meanwhile the Turtles are hanging out with April in the lair while Mikey reads a magazine about Bradford until April at first tries to convince him he already has a human friend: her but Mikey putting in the fact that they saved her life claims she has to like them. Raf then says that it's to bad there isn't a place where "freaks" can meet each other April then gets an idea and ask to see Donnie's computer who quickly deletes a photo of April eating pizza she then shows Mikey a sight where people can meet and become friends online Mikey then makes Bradford his first friend and goes off to meet him. Mikey surprises Bradford who attacks him but once Mikey explains himself Bradford ask him to come inside later while the turtles investigate how the foot attacked them Mikey continues to brag about his friendship with Bradford and continues to tease Raph that he was wrong spelling it wrong to after all 3 turtles get tired of hearing him Mikey goes off to meet Chris again after suprising Bradford again he tries to get Mikey to reveal all his secrets and to try to and earn his trust teaches him his Secret Kata "The Death Dragon" who he quickly shows to his other brothers after that Mikey gets an invite from Bradford on the computer to hang out which is revealed to be a trap set by Chris and Xever. While sparing Leo performs the the Death Dragon on Raf which Splinter remembers the Shredder once using on him long ago quickly learning that their brother is in trouble. Meanwhile Mikey arrives at Bradfords house and is attacked once again by Chris and Xever and while he tries to fight them off he is eventually overwhelmed Mikey then ask who he is and at first thinks it's the man with the cat.Bradford quickley removes his helmet crushing Mikey's heart. Leo, Raf, and Donnie arrive and are successful in saving their younger brother they then return to the sewer and are followed by Bradford and Xever along with many Foot troops the Turtles pick off all the Foot and then face off against Bradford and Xever who they defeat by flushing down the drain after that the Turtles celebrate with a slice of pizza but Splinter tells them the struggle has only begun meanwhile Raph cheers up Mikey saying he is a great guy and tells him he deserves better friends Mikey encouraged by his words quickly "un-friends" Chris Bradford. Characters Main characters: * The Turtles ** Leonardo ** Donatello ** Michelangelo ** Raphael Supporting characters: * Splinter/Hamato Yoshi (non-speaking Hamato in flashback only) * April O'Neil Villains: * Chris Bradford (first appearance) * Foot Clan (first full appearance) * Xever (first appearance) * Shredder/Oroku Saki (first full appearance; non-speaking Oroku in flashback) * (frozen video footage; cameo) Other characters: * Mittens (only appearance) * Mittens's owner (first appearance) * Daniel Ramirez (only time mentioned) Locations * New York City ** Turtles' lair ** Mittens's owner's apartment (only appearance) Objects * Martial Pain (only appearance) * The Corps Cadavres * Atomic Robo-X arcade game * Donatello's laptop * Space-Heroes pinball machine Vehicles * TBA Cast Connections to past episodes * Someone has posted a video of , who first appeared in Rise of the Turtles, Part 2. Notes/trivia * Creg Cipes is credited as Gregory Michael Cipes in this episode. * New Friend, Old Enemy is used in solicitations for Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Animated, Volume 2: New Friend, Old Enemy, but it does not adapt this episode, instead adapting only Never Say Xever and The Gauntlet, which both include Xever and Chris Bradford, having a loose connection of sorts. Cultural references * Chris Bradford is a parody of Chuck Norris. * MyFace is a parody of MySpace and Facebook. }} Category:Episodes